1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interposer structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particular to an interposer structure without silicon substrate and through silicon via, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interposers refer to an electrical interface disposed between connections and dies, for widening the pitch of a connection or rerouting a connection. Currently, the interposer and the through silicon via (TSV) are widely used in multi-chip module to integrate multiple integrated circuit devices on a silicon substrate. Generally, the TSV structure disposed in the interposer is used to interconnect dies, or die and substrate, thereby supporting the interposer formed thereon and maintaining a stably electrical connection of the components in each level. However, such TSV structure may also lead to defects, for example, the diameter and depth of the TSV usually cause to the degradation of the high speed signal performance. Therefore, the performance of the entire semiconductor device may be affected, accordingly.
Thus, it is desirable that the said defects can be avoided, to obtain more reliable semiconductor device.